Sierra Black
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: A new face appears at Grimwauld Place. What is her connection with Sirius? What is it from her past that haunts her? R&R! On Hold
1. Prologue

Ok, I was honestly going to finish at least one of my other stories off before I started this, but I'm suffering from writers block in my other stories (especially in A Gambit's Kin, sorry Jinxeh) and I realised that the new book is out in 23 days, so I have to put this up now. Hope you like!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the books, including Sirius Black (dang it), I only own the woman with the newspaper.

* * *

The woman with tangled long black hair and slightly sunken dark eyes looked dismally through the driving rain at the houses of Grimwauld Place. She sighed and reached into the folds of the tattered black robes that hung limply off her starved figure and pulled out a newspaper article some two years old. Flattening out the creases of the yellowed paper, she regarded the face of the escaped man sadly before putting it back into her robes and instead pulling out a wand. She muttered something, which was lost with a crack of thunder and, with a crack like a bullwhip, she disappeared from the street. 

A startled cat ran out from the cover of a car and into the rain, skirting round a large puddle where the woman had stood seconds before. A curtain twitched, no doubt seeking the source of the 'back-firing' car in the dark, before everything fell still again.

After several moments, a young woman with bubble gum pink hair appeared with the same bullwhip sound as the other had disappeared with. She stood still for a moment and a door emerged out of nowhere, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows, until a whole house had appeared between number 11 and number 13, pushing the other houses away to create itself some room. With a small smile, the woman strode up to the door of the newly appeared Number 12 and tapped the door once with her own wand. After a series of loud clicks and the clatter of a chain the door creaked open and the woman entered the house. The house disappearing again behind her.

* * *

Okay, it's very short. I'm sorry! The next few chapters are longer, I promise! Tell me what you think! 


	2. A Family History

Disclaimer: I own none of our fabulous Harry Potter friends, including Sirius, which is such a damn shame. But I do own Sierra, except for her name which was given to me by Jinxeh for one of my other stories!

* * *

The tapestry before them looked immensely old; it was faded and appeared to have been gnawed by Doxy's in places. Regardless of this, the gold thread that it was embroided with still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree, dating back to the middle ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
'_Toujours pur'"_

"You're not on here!" Harry said after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.

"I used to be there." Sirius replied, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn "My dear old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home – Kreacher is fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?"

"When I was sixteen, I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, staring at him

"Your dad's place." Sirius replied "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. I camped out at your dad's place in the school holidays and got a place of my own when I was seventeen. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold – he's been blasted from here too, that's probably why – anyway, after that I looked after myself. Always welcome at Mr and Mrs Potter's for Sunday lunch though."

"But… why did you…?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair "Because I hated the lot of them: my parents, with their pure blood mania, convinced that being a Black made you practically royalty… my idiot brother, soft and stupid enough to believe them… that's him…"

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name 'Regulus Black'. A date of death followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius "And a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died." Said Harry

"Yeah," Sirius said with a slight growl "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!"

"Come on Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" Sirius said testily. He stopped speaking and jabbed a finger at a burn mark between his own and Regulus' name.

"My sister's been taken from here too, only person I didn't hate in this place." He said

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, my twin." Sirius replied, nodding "Moved in with Tonks not long after I ran away and brought her own place when she was eighteen. Went missing about two months after you were born, never found anything of her. Reckon it was Regulus who sold her to Voldemort, he never did like her, stupid bas…"

"Lunch!" Mrs Weasley said as she entered the room, and cut Sirius off with out realising it. Everyone else moved from their work to Mrs Weasley and the platter of sandwiches she held. Harry and Sirius, however, stayed by the tapestry.

"Your brother…" Harry paused; trying to process what had just been said

"Sold my sister to Voldemort by my reckoning, yeah." Sirius finished for him "And then Voldemort killed Regulus. I would have preferred to have done it, but-" he shrugged and laughed sourly before looking back at the tapestry

"I haven't looked at this thing for years." He muttered "The whole families on it… or not. Tonks and her mother have been wiped off it, should have know…"

"You're related to Tonks"? Harry asked

"Yeah, all pure blood families are related somewhere. Andromeda, Tonk's mother, married Ted Tonks, a muggle, so…" he mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed again. "Every time we get a half-way decent family member they get blasted from here."

"You two had better start eating, before we run out." Mrs Weasley called to them. They grinned at each other and strode over, each grabbing a sandwich.

* * *

I don't like the ending of the chapter; I was stuck for ideas though. Meh.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-Death-Dealer: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

DarkAngelPearl: I hate writing short chapters; it just seems to be a habit of mine though… Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Windvuur: Glad you like (I think I've said that in all my replies now :P) Thanks for the review!

Jinxeh: #runs away from you and wrath of rolled up newspapers# I'm sorry! I had nothing to do and can't think of anything to write in any of my other stories so I had to put this up encase someone decided to try and kill me with fire pokers or sledgehammers or something… Thanks for the review!


	3. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here except for Sierra, and in seven days I will also own a copy of the new book! Yay!

* * *

The party for Ron and Hermione later that week ended very interestingly. Mrs Weasley had left the kitchen, saying that she was tired, and was going to remove the Boggart in the Drawing Room before she turned in. Moody scanned the group partying until both his eyes rested on Harry's face

"Come here," he said to Harry "I've got something that might interest you." He pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph from an inner pocket of his robes.

"Original Order of the Phoenix." He growled, "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing a Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought you might like to see it."

Harry took the photograph, looking at the small cluster of people on it.

"There's me." Moody said, pointing at a slightly less grey haired version of himself "And there's Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lupin obviously… Benjy Fenwick… shift aside there." He poked the picture and the people shuffled along so that those hidden before could move to the front.

"That's Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, great wizard he was… Sturgis Podmore, blimely he looks young, Hagrid, looks same as ever, Sirius when he had short hair… these might interest you!"

The figures of Harry's mother and father beamed up at him, they stood either side of the small, watery-eyed traitor that was Wormtail.

"What's that you've got there Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked, walking over and taking the photograph "This the Original Order?" he asked

"Yeah, the lot of us who were able to be there." Moody growled, watching Sirius as his eyes scanned the photo

"Lets see. You Dumbledore, Dorcas, Lupin, _Wormtail_, Lily, James, me obviously…" he paused and his eyes locked onto a smiling young woman standing beside the tiny photographic version of himself, she had a twinkle in her eyes that showed good humour and pulled a camera up into view, laughing soundlessly.

Moody's hand went into his robes again as Sirius stared vacantly and pulled out his wand. Sirius and Harry looked at him in alarm, none of the others had noticed though and continued to laugh and joke

"What is it?" Sirius asked, watching Mad-Eye carefully

"Someone's coming down into the kitchen." Moody growled, his electric blue eye spinning up and then back to the door "Molly's still up with the Boggart, think we've got an intruder." He raised his wand, aiming for the doorway.

As soon as the door creaked open, Moody shot a warning blast at the tattered-robe figure, hitting the wall directly beside her and knocking a fist sized hole into it, the party-goers went deathly silent and stared at this, the elder of them pulling out wands in swift, fluid movements and pointing them at the figure

"Bloody hell Mad-Eye!" the newcomer yelped I only just got here and you're already trying to kill me." Her eyes quickly scanned the silent room and she took a small step back "And the rest of you are trying to as well! Bloody typical!" there was silence for another moment before Sirius, who had gone deathly pale, strode across the room and pulled the woman into a hug

"Oh yeah!" she said, slightly muffled in Sirius' robes as she hugged him back "No use trying to redeem yourself Si, it aint gonna work." She pulled away from him and studied his face carefully "For goodness sakes man, you look as though you've seen a ghost, have I got something on my face?"

"We thought you were dead." Lupin said quietly, coming over and embracing the woman

"I wouldn't do something like that Moony!" she snorted, "I plan to take Si down with me, you know that. Although I do hear someone's still being a very bad person, as always." She pulled out an old newspaper clipping from her robes and handed it to Sirius "Can't keep out of trouble, can you? Wait until I tell our dear old Mum!" she said with a grin

Sirius looked at the paper for a moment before throwing an arm once again around the woman's shoulders

"You tell her and I'll let Mad-Eye kill you for being an impostor, you can get into as much trouble as I can." The two laughed and then the woman looked at the others in the room

"Is this who I think it is?" she asked, looking at Harry, who saw that her face was pale and thin, but her sunken eyes glinted with happiness "Harry Potter? Last I saw you, you were just a tiny little thing. You probably hear this all the time, but you look just like James, except for your eyes." Harry nodded and the woman took his hand

"I'm Sierra, in case you're wondering." She said "Sirius' dear old twin, rotten luck I had there." Like an excited puppy she spun around again, putting one hand to her chin as she did a name check.

"Kingsley, Mundungus you old fart, still being an annoying little illegal man I expect, Arthur look well, Bill… where's Molly and Charlie?" Sierra asked

"Molly's upstairs, Charlie's in Romania, working with Dragons." Arthur replied, Sierra nodded

"He always did love them." She said before rounding on the other Weasley children with a grin "I daresay you're Fred and George, and you'd be Ron then. I don't believe I've met you though." She said to Ginny and went into deep thought, rocking back and forth on her heels

"This is my daughter Ginny." Mr Weasley said

"Nice to meet you Ginny, you look just like Molly, probably just as terrible." Ginny giggled as Sierra spun around to face Hermione, almost falling over as she did so "I don't know you either." she said eventually

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself "I'm a friend of Ron's and Harry's"

"Hermione. That's interesting." Sierra said slowly, her eyes shooting over the girls face before smiling and turning to the last person in the room

"Nymphado-" she started before Tonks stepped forwards and poked her in the chest

"Don't you dare go any further!" she shrieked, Sierra laughed and threw an arm around the Metamorphmagus' shoulder

"Yes Miss!" she laughed "Sorry Miss! Good to see you Tonks!" she pulled her arm from Tonk's shoulder and sped around to face Sirius again, who was standing in the doorway

"Shift it Si." She barked "I'm going to see Molly!" she jumped at her brother and flew past him, pounding up the stairs but slowing once she reached the hall so she wouldn't disturb any of the pictures.

X

When Sierra came back down into the kitchen, she was dragging Molly behind her and grinning happily.

"Sirius." Sierra whined, "I wants a drink!" Sirius rolled his eyes at his sister's childish behaviour but pointed to the Butter beers on the table, Sierra gave a whoop, grabbed up a drink, leapt onto one of the counters and popped the cap from her bottle so quickly she left some of the others gawping

"So then sierra," Sirius said casually, used to his sister's unusual behaviour and ignoring it "Care to share the story of where you've been for last fifteen years?" Sierra looked at him sadly

"That I will brother," she said in a deeply serious voice, her eyes already filling with hate for what she was about to say "Let's say we have bad blood in our family, not that we don't already know that." She gave a sour bark of laughter and scowled "That bilge rat of a younger brother told Voldemort where I was, I found out just before the Death Eaters ransacked my home. I wanted to warn you of his betrayal to us so I disappeared, but got hit as I was doing so and ended up in Canada, completely lost and no idea what the hell to do. Spent my time with a lovely pack all this time."Then I heard that our 'dear friend' Voldemort had 'died', not that I believe he's gone. So I started my way back here, only a couple of days ago, news gets to you slowly when you're stuck in the Ontario Algonquin National Park and trying not to attract to much attention to yourself, but I couldn't find this lovely house of ours." She grinned at her brother "So I went to your old house, to find you'd not been there, obviously if you'd been in that prison and on the run from the law, and than I went to Hogwarts. I think scared the life out of Minerva and Albus, didn't believe I was alive, can't imagine why…

"Anyway, they eventually told me how to get here and… here I be!" she shrugged and gave another laugh "There wouldn't be chance of food would there? I've been stuck on raw meat for ages unless I was able to get some from some people, you wouldn't believe how hard that was…" she grinned as a plate piled with food was passed to her and quickly attacked a sandwich

"Regulus is dead Sierra." Lupin said "Voldemort killed him."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Sierra literally growled, grabbing a chicken leg and tearing into it. She polished off the food in silence, listening to the others tell her what had happened since she'd disappeared and finally stifled a yawn and leapt off the counter

"Is there a chance of a room? Or am I sleeping on the floor?" Sirius grinned at her

"Well –" he started, earning a punch on the arm from his sister

"Sirius! I'm beginning to regret-" she stopped speaking and stiffened as the mumbling Kreacher entered the room

"-Coming into my Mistress house, throwing away all her possessions, having parties, plotting against the Dark Lord, traitors, scum…"

"Hello Kreacher." Sierra growled at him. The House Elf froze and looked nervously up at the woman before fleeing the kitchen, moving faster than any had ever seen him move.

"Nice to know he still loves me." She whispered, glaring after the House Elf "You really get rid of him Sirius."

"I'd love to, but he knows too much about the Order." Sirius sighed "Your bedroom is still free, just watch out for anything mother may have put in there, haven't had chance to clear it up yet." Sierra laughed and sped from the room, tattered robes billowing around her.

* * *

To My Reviewers: 

DarkAngelPearl: Regulus is EVIL! And nope, Sirius and his sister lost contact when she zapped herself halfway across the globe and got stuck there. I believe you were right about who was in the first chapter :P!

Jinxeh: Wow, that's pretty scary, but funny! That fic was awesome, I really liked it, bring it back up again soon! Sam was cool! Jack Sparrow? I'd do anything for him! I don't like the fifth book as much as I do the others, like the third, because of what happens to Sirius (which is a pretty rubbish way to kill him off, I'm sorry to say) Yay! Everything is wicked!

Windvuur: Yay! You think I'm talented? Awesomeness! Glad you like it!

Blairwitch: You don't need me to update it on here, all you have to do is steal that little thing I cart around in school all day and finds it, I've only got… thirteen stories in the folder at the moment, it shouldn't be that hard to find! Lol!


	4. Padfoot and Snuffles

Disclaimer: I only own Sierra, nobody else belongs to me. Don't sue, I have no money.

* * *

Everyone rose late the next morning, Harry and his friends had gone straight upstairs after eating breakfast to help Mrs Weasley clear out another room. Sirius sat in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hands as he had only woken up half an hour before hand. The door to the kitchen banged open and a weary Sierra dragged herself into a chair opposite Sirius and yawned widely

"Tired?" Sirius asked, Sierra looked at him through the tangles in her hair and yawned again

"Coffee cup… now." She mumbled

"Would you like anything in the cup?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Sierra growled

"Don't be evil, Padfoot." She hissed. Sirius laughed and conjured up a coffee for her, which she took gratefully

"I could never be as evil as you." He told her. Sierra laughed, drinking heavily from her cup and then standing

"I suppose we'd better help tidy out this pig-sty?" she said simply before giving a wolfish grin "Race ya." She dodged around the chair, gave her brother a light push and dashed off, laughing. As she ran up the stairs, a large dog bounded past, causing her to shriek at it and follow it into one of the rooms, where the others were.

"That's a dirty trick." She gasped through her laughter "You cheated." The dog barked once before becoming Sirius again.

"Couldn't resist." He stated happily "Come on Harry, lets get started on this cupboard."

X

"Knight to E4." Harry commanded, watching his Knight move and take out Ron's perilous pawn. Ginny was watching Crookshanks chase Pig around the room, laughing each time the Kneazle/cat crashed into a wall, Fred and George sat across the table from Harry and Ron, heads together as they conversed quietly, probably over their joke shop merchandise and Hermione was reading a very thick book.

"Where's Sirius and Sierra?" Hermione asked eventually

"Bishop to D6. Sirius wanted to show Sierra Buckbeak. Crush him!" Harry answered between telling his Bishop to take out Ron's Rook.

There was the sound barking, make each person in the kitchen look up, two animals charged into the kitchen. One; the big black dog that was Sirius. The other a smaller, white and grey wolf. The wolf skidded to a stop two centimetres from Crookshanks, nose quivering as it stared at him, tongue lolling. It appeared to be grinning.

Sirius and the wolf both play fought for a minute, the children cheering as they did so before settling on the floor, panting.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked as she came in. Everyone looked away from the wolf and dog to gawp at her. Her hair was fairly short and spiked. A bright and vibrant yellow that could put a canary to shame, each spike ending with lime green.

"Well, now we're all staring at your hair." Sierra said. She was sitting on the floor where the wolf had been lying. Sirius, back in human form, was leaning against the counter next to her.

"Cheek." Tonks snapped, though she was grinning

"Whatever you say Nymphado- OW!" her teasing ended with a yell as Tonks tackled her

"You evil child!" Sierra screeched through her laughter, as they fought "Don't make me kill you!"

"Sierra. Act your age." Sirius laughed. The two women stopped fighting and Sierra whipped her head round to face her twin and poked her tongue out at him.

"Meanie!" she hissed, "You make such a good dog Si."

"Almost as good as you make a wolf, you old bat."

"Ugly."

"Bird brain."

"I'm a wolf, dipstick."

"Moron."

"Shut up _Padfoot_."

"Same to you, _Snuffles_."

"Wait." Harry said, stopping the childish bickering "You're Snuffles?"

"Aye." Sierra replied, gnawing on her thumb knuckles "Why?"

"I stole name again sis, whilst I was running."

"Name stealing pooch."

"Childish girly-girl."

"That's it dog-boy. You can call me anything but a girly-girl!" she lunged at her brother, who sped from the kitchen. Sierra ran after him, pausing at the door for a moment

"Excuse me for a minute." She told the amused group "I've just got to kill my brother." She sped from the room, the group in the kitchen laughing as screams of:

"Get back here you name stealing poodle!" rang around the house

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked Tonks

"Actually, they're worse." She replied "Normally they're a lot more abusive towards each other, probably not doing so because Molly's here. Its there way of showing they're on good terms. If they're annoyed at one another, they act all… nice." She shuddered "Not what you expect from them, its very worrying."

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Heehee. She is very insane. Maybelle is an awesome character! The more insane OCs the better!

Windvuur: Can't wait to read your Ultimate X-Men fic!

DarkAngelPearl: It was such a lovely reunion, I mean; they all try to kill Sierra. Thought you'd know who it would be. Yeah, I think they should kill Kreacher right now, #grabs an axe#, this way Sirius won't die and I can be one happy bunny! Yeah, most of my chapters are short, it really sux!

Blairwitch: Thanks Sian!


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I only own Sierra and the Death Eaters. Sirius doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but I'll get my way soon. All I need is a stick of gum, a medium pizza and several clothes pegs...

* * *

Sierra's eyes snapped open, quickly becoming used to the dim light of her room. She sat up slowly and carefully, ears straining to once again catch the sound that had woken her. 

She was going to put the sounds down to her own over-active imagination, Sirius had always said that her own stupid mind would lead her to trouble, when she heard something hit the floor downstairs with a muffled crash. Someone else was in the house.

Moving quietly, she rose from the bed, grabbing a discarded robe from the floor and pulling it over her pyjamas before grabbing up her wand.

Gripping the wand tightly, she crept over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. If she were lucky, it would only be a burglar; she could have him on his way in seconds with sugar tongs attached to his ear. But she had never been particularly lucky.

Before the door was even half way open, she realized how much trouble she was in. The steady light from the intruders cast shadows on the hall walls, at least thirteen of them, each with a wand in his or her hand.

She stifled a gasp and closed the door quietly before leaning against it. They couldn't have found her; there was a Fidelius Charm on the house. The only people who knew of it were the Secret Keepers. Her brothers. Sirius wouldn't have said anything; he was against the Dark Arts and Dark Lord. He would have died rather than say anything. That left…

Regulus.

Sierra mentally cursed herself and her younger brother at that thought. How could she have been so stupid as to make her _dear _younger brother a Secret Keeper? He was right in their with their parents, obviously now right in Voldemort's inner circle, but then he was her brother, shouldn't that count for at least something?

Another, louder crash answered hr question as no; Regulus cared more for power than family.

Heart in her mouth, Sierra considered her options. The Death Eaters below were making no attempt to be silence, obviously wanting her to know they were there. As far as she could tell through her panic, she had to choices. She could stand and fight, possibly taking out two or three Death Eaters, hopefully Regulus, before she was overpowered by their number and killed. Or she could disapperate to where Sirius was hiding and warn him of their siblings deception. Choosing the latter of the two, Sierra closed her eyes, thinking of where Sirius was. Before she could even do anything, the door was slammed open, knocking her painfully across the room to the centre and sent her wand spinning from her hand.

Raising her head and looking towards the door, Sierra saw the many Death Eaters crowding there. Two, who for some reason lacked the masks worn by the others, stood forwards. One was her own younger brother, the other; a sight making Sierra's blood freeze, was her twin brother's friend, one of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew. Between them stood the Dark Lord himself.

"Goodbye Sister!" Regulus said gleefully. Sierra, watching him carefully, edged backwards slowly.

"Why Regulus?" she asked, a tear appearing in the corner of her eye. She hated her brother, but that didn't stop her from crying over the fact he'd betrayed her

"Because, _dear_ sister. You and our _brilliant _brother were against me! Torturing me whenever you could!" he replied shrilly "I took years of teasing, penned it all up, you destroyed me! Ruined my life!" Sierra had hit the wall by now, one hand still behind her; she looked at her crazed brother in fear

"You're doing this because we teased you?" she cried, "That's the worst excuse ever! You're our brother! Of course we teased you!"

Regulus laughed manically

"Your excuses won't save you Sierra!" he squealed like a hyperactive guinea pig on helium

"You've snapped!" Sierra yelled, "You're crazy!"

"Goodbye Sierra!" Regulus cried. He raised his wand, aiming at her chest. She gasped and pulled her own wand out from behind her back, not even bothering to aim, she yelled

"Expelliamus!" she was rewarded by Regulus' wand flying from his hand

"Kill her!" Voldemort hissed in a deathly cold voice. Sierra yelped, closed her eyes and disapperate, felling pain surge through one arm as she did so.

X

Sirius slammed the door of his sister's room open, one hand holding his wand tight as he feared the worst for the reason to her screams. He relaxed slightly to see her lying in her bed, the blankets thrown to the floor as she kicked and thrashed in her sleep. Putting his wand on her beside table, he sat beside her and took her flaying arm.

"Sierra!" he called out. She didn't hear him, only screamed louder in her nightmare. Sirius looked up as Moody, Tonks and Molly entered the room, each had a wand in their hand. Seeing the young woman battling her dream made them lower their hands and walk over. Tonks taking her best friends arms from Sirius so he could pull his twin up so she sat across from him

"Sierra!" he repeated, shaking her gently. She woke up quickly with a gasp and immediately tried to pull away form Sirius

"Get off me you filthy Bilge Rat! Get the hell away!" she cried. Sirius shook her lightly again and her eyes rested on his face

"Calm down Sierra." He mumbled, worry for her evident on his face "You're fine."

"I'm sorry Si." She muttered before collapsing into sobs against him.

* * *

To My Reviewers: 

Blairwitch: Now that you come to mention it… it sounds like you, Mikki and me. Well, it's a small world after all! See you in two weeks or so! Review!

Windvuur: Snuffles is awesome! I was going to have a lot of trouble with her nickname but then remembered Snuffles, how could I not use it! Take your time with the story, if you think a British accent is hard, trying writing one for Newport! I'm trying to put my home accent into one of my stories and it's so evil! Review!

Jinxeh: That's pretty scary between you and your brother. My brothers are pretty evil, but not that much! Review!

DarkAngelPearl: Kreacher has the biggest death wish ever! No one shall kill our Sirius! It sounds like my older brother and me as well, younger brother is evil though! Review!


	6. Meet the Parent

Disclaimer: I only own Sierra, everyone else belongs to J.K

* * *

"I promise you Si, you'll never see a person as crazy as I saw Regulus that night." Sierra said in a hollow voice. The two were sitting in the kitchen, both with a bottle of Butter Beer before them. Sierra turned her face to her brother, her eyes, if possible, appeared to be even more sunk into her head than before.

"I believe you Sierra." He replied, reaching out and taking her free hand, which was shaking madly "I've never seen you so shook up either."

"It was really horrible." Sierra whispered "I always had thoughts of being attacked on the street by Death Eaters, ya know? Sort of, fighting to the death, taking a bunch of them down with me. Never thought I'd be attacked in my own home, in the middle of the night. By Regulus and Peter none the less…" she trailed off and wiped away a stray tear "There is only so far you can go with hating your family. What he did… it wasn't just a toe over the line… it was several miles over… laughing and running further." She shook her head and smiled slightly, trying to prove to both of them she was alright.

"He… he was killed, wasn't he?" she asked, Sirius frowned and nodded

"Yeah, after we heard you'd been killed he was distraught. He came to stay with me for a while. Went to get a Muggle paper, you know what he was like, was ambushed by four Death Eaters on the way back from the paper shop. Put up a good fight, took two of them down with him. The others were caught sometime afterwards and put in Azkaban. It was Bellatrix and Algernon." Sierra nodded at the information

"Yeah well, I should have known Bella would be in there somewhere if Regulus was." She said "That girl. Hermione. She looks just like…"

Sirius grinned and nodded "Yeah." He said, "She does" there was a silence between the two

"Does she know?" Sierra asked suddenly

"No. I don't think she does." Sirius frowned "I don't think any of them do."

"I'll tell her." Sierra said, "Not right now, but I'll tell her. She has the right to know. Even if she won't act on it. I'll contact her parents first, let them know." Sirius nodded, watching her face as her expressions changed from a small smile to a puzzled frown

"When you disapperated." Sirius broke the silence "You said they hit you." Sierra nodded

"Yeah." she agreed "Some evil git got me in the shoulder with some spell as I left, I don't think it did what it was supposed to, but I can't move my arm that well." As if to prove it she tried to lift her left shoulder, barley getting any movement out of the shoulder. She smiled then at her brothers worried face, her smile much more genuine than the one before "Don't worry about it Si! I'm fine. I ain't dead, so I'm not going to complain, and at least I can still use it. It's just I can't move my shoulder. You look like Regulus broke your toy broomstick again."

"I liked that broomstick…" Sirius murmured with a grin.

"**FILTH! HALF-BREEDS! MUTANTS! FREAKS! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL MY HOUSE WITHY YOUR RETCHED IMPURITEIES!" **A voice screamed from above them. Sierra raised her head and sighed

"I'm beginning to think she makes more sense as a picture than she ever did in real-life" Sirius commented.

"**SCUM! MUDBLOODS! BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE! BEFOULING THE AIR OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" **Sirius sighed, drawing his wand, Sierra did the same thing.

"Shall we?" He asked her, she grinned in reply

"Dear old mum hasn't seen hide or hair of me for fifteen years." She drawled, "I'm sure she'll be _delighted_ to see me again. Alive and well." They both grinned and nodded, speeding up the stairs to the hall. Molly was already there with Remus both trying to draw the curtains on the portrait of the old woman. The other portraits were beginning to come to life, each yelling and screaming for all they were worth.

"Be quiet hag!" Sierra yelled over the noise, Molly turned and ran to the other portraits as Tonks appeared and took charge of her curtain. The portrait turned her face to Sierra and Sirius, striding over to it and screamed louder

"**YOOOU!" **she hollered, on clawed finger pointing shakily at Sirius **"BLOOD TRAITOR! ABOMINATION! DIRT, BLOOD DEMON!" **

"Were you not listening!" Sierra screamed back "I said shut up!" The portrait turned to her and seemingly tried to lunge from her canvas

**"SHAME OF MY FLESH! BEGONE! DEATH WOULD BE TO NICE TO GIVE YOU! RETURN TO YOUR MAN! FILTH! SLIME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! FREAK! YOU DESERVE EVER-"**

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Sierra yelled back, tears burning her eyes and rolling down her face. Tonks and Remus managed to close the curtains at that point, breaking off the screams and Sierra dropped to the floor with a sob. Bill was the first to reach her, gently pulling her up and half carrying her back down to the kitchen. Sirius watched them go for a moment before swinging the door open

"Mundungus." He said "Haven't we told you not to knock?" the little man shrugged

"Sorry Sirius." He replied "Got some information you'll all want to here."


	7. Break Down

Heehee, two stories in a night! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this except for Sierra. I don't own any songs, I'm not smart enough to be able to think one up.

* * *

"I never knew how quiet this place could be…" Sierra murmured, stepping through the silent hall. Everyone had taken the kids to Kings Cross Station, leaving her on her own in the house. 

"Silence is maddening." She laughed, stepping down the stairs into the kitchen, the mornings breakfast was still on the table, quickly tidied away with a sweep of Sierra's wand. She started to whistle to herself, getting a butter beer from one of the cupboards and sitting down at the table

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be…" she broke of mid-song as the kitchen door creaked open and Kreacher stepped in

"Breaking into my Mistresses house, calling it there own, letting that _filthy girl _back in here. Oh! If only my mistress could so it now…"

"Good morning Kreacher." Sierra said coldly, freezing the House Elf in his tracks, the words dying on his lips "May I inquire as to who you are talking about?"

"No one, Miss," Kreacher replied, his ears quivering "Kreacher was only thinking allowed Miss. Talking to Kreacher as if she knows him, _filthy girl,_ How dare she even show her face in my Mistresses house…" he was cut short this time by the butter beer bottle Sierra had held shattered on the floor in front of him, showering him in the drink and broken glass

"Get out of this room Kreacher." Sierra growled "Because next time I _won't_ miss." She grasped around the table, lifting up a heavy glass coaster and aiming for the House Elf's head. He was gone in a matter of seconds, shrieking wildly and upsetting the pictures in the hall, all of whom started to kick up a riot.

**"HALF BREEDS! FEAKS! TRAITORS TO MY FLESH! BEGONE FROM HERE YOU WRETCHED FOUL-!**"

NO ONE'S LISTENING YOU WITCH!" Sierra screamed as she sank to the floor, hands going to her ears.

X

"I hope you realise how much trouble you'll be in if Dumbledore finds out you left, Sirius." Molly scolded "What if someone recognised you?" They were all standing on the doorstep of number 12, Moody opening the locks on the house whilst Molly berated Sirius, the dog looked up at her and tilted his head up at her in questioning

**"MUTANTS! BEGONE SLIME! BEFOULING THE AIR OF MY HOUSE! PUTRID TRAITORS OF MY KIND!"**

"Oh no." Molly muttered as they all rushed in, immediately working on shutting up the pictures. Sirius had streaked straight past Molly and up the stairs, barking as the others worked on the paintings. They had just shut them all up when the dog came bounding back down the stairs again, streaking through the hall and scratching at the door that led down to the kitchen, whining pitifully

"Where's Sierra?" Tonks murmured as Arthur opened the door, Sirius went flying down the stairs barking again. The others exchanged glances before following him, pulling out there wands nervously as they did so.

Sierra was curled up in the corner, trembling fiercely as muttering to herself. Sirius was beside her, no longer as a dog and instead reaching out slowly to touch her arm

"Sierra?" he whispered "Come on Sierra, what's wrong? What happened?" she didn't reply, instead continued to rock and mutter. Sirius's fingers were barely centimetres from her arm when her head jerked up violently, revealing bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face


	8. Fights

I've edited this, just changed some of the mistakes I found. Update should be coming soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this except for Sierra.

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!" Sierra screamed, backing up and trying to crawl into the wall itself "Just get the hell away!" she plunged a hand into her robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Sirius with a shaking hand.

"Sierra." Sirius said slowly, backing up and keeping a wary eye on her wand "Come on. It's just me, you're alright."

"Fuck you." Sierra growled, her eyes narrowing at him and then moving to look at the others, who were staring at her in shock "Who the hell are you people!" she screamed, trying to back further away.

"Careful Sirius." Tonks muttered "She's lost it. I don't think she even knows who she is."

"I think I can see that." Sirius replied, placing his hands on the ground slowly to steady himself "Sierra, come on you psycho girl, talk to me."

"Get. The. Hell. Away." Sierra spat at him, sparks spitting dangerously from her wand "I know you. You want to kill me. Just like all the others!"

"Sierra-" Sirius started but she cut him with a animalistic growl

"Get the fuck away!" she screamed "You killed Jake, I knew you'd be back for me. Well I ain't letting you take me before I get my pay back!" she lunged forwards and Sirius moved back, dodging his sister as he stared at her wide-eyed. Sierra turned to look at him, gasping for breath and glaring. The others had their wands aimed at her, but Sirius shook his head and gestured for them to lower them.

"Sierra." He said "Calm down. Please. You're safe, just –"

"Fuck you!" Sierra screamed, she jumped forwards, transforming into the wolf as she did so. Sirius met her mid-jump as the bear-like dog, sending them both to the ground in a flurry of claws, teeth and angry barks.

"Everyone get back." Moody growled, flinging out his arm and stepping back, making everyone else do the same. They kept there eyes on the fighting twins as they battled, biting and ripping at each other.

"We need to do something." Tonks said slowly, pale with shock at the scene before them "They're going to murder one another at this rate." The animals were moving to quickly for them to assess the damage they were doing to each other, they could only just hear, over the barks and growls, the whimpers that came each time a clawed paw or set of teeth found a venerable part of its opponent.

"Alastor." Arthur Weasley said, the two exchanged a glance and nodded to each other, drawing their wands. Whatever they were about to do was stopped when the twins broke away from each other and stared at each other for a moment, both were equally bloody, Sirius had a large gash across his muzzle and several fairly deep cuts on his back along with many minor ones. Sierra had a cut across one eye, blood blinding her vision and one paw was held above the ground. She whimpered several times before lowering herself to the ground, lying her head on her uninjured paw and gazing sorrowfully up at the others.

"You think they've finished?" Bill asked

"I reckon so." Moody replied as Sirius changed back and stood slowly, grasping the kitchen table for support. He wiped at the bloodied gash on his nose and winced, looking down at the wolf as Remus and Arthur stepped forwards to steady him.

"Sierra?" he asked. The wolf looked at him for a moment before whimpering and turning her head, embarrassed by what she'd done. "You know who I am?" she looked at him again for a second before turning her head and wagging her tail slightly. Sirius smiled and bent in front of her, placing a hand comfortingly on her head

"Going to change back?" he asked "Or will you stay as a wolf for the rest of your life. Not sure about getting you raw meat everyday, but it'd save time in cooking." In an instant Sierra was transformed back, pushing herself up from the ground slowly and pushing her brother weakly with her good hand before collapsing against the wall.

"Sorry." She whispered, tears running from her eyes as she shuddered. Sirius nodded and carefully sat beside her, wincing in pain as he stretched his arm around her shoulders and hugged her

"I know," he said "Just proves you really are psycho though. Knew it from the start. Sierra glared and punched him weakly, looking up at the worried faces of their friends before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sirius felt his sister go limp against him and turned his head to look at her

"Sierra?" he said worriedly, gently shaking her. She didn't reply and he bit his lip, turning his gaze to Molly as dropped beside them

"She's alright I think." She told him, gently putting fingers to Sierra's neck "She's worn herself out. We need to get you both cleaned up before you lose to much blood though." She shot a worried look at Sirius before lifting up Sierra, grateful that the younger woman barely weighed anything. Sierra whimpered as she was moved but stayed still. Remus offered a hand to Sirius and pulled him to his feet as Molly carried his twin past.

"She'll be fine." He promise with a thin smile "Come on, Molly will kill us all if we don't sort out your cuts."


	9. Chinese Takeaways

It's short, and I apologise for the long wait before you all got this. I've been having to work like crazy to finish off all my coursework, but that's all finished, so for the next few weeks I will hopefully be updating a little more frequently.

* * *

Disclaimer: Typically, I own nothing except for Sierra. If I owned more, I'd be typing this whilst sitting on a large boat off the coast of France.

* * *

Tonks entered the house, raising her eyebrows in surprise to see Sirius sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, head in his hands. He looked up as she clicked the door closed and then winced as the sound of muffled yelling could be heard from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked, walking over and sitting down beside her cousin

"Sierra woke up and had an argument with Molly, she reckons she's fine." Sirius explained

"Is she?" Tonks asked, Sirius shrugged

"I don't know." He admitted "She looks pretty sick, but that could just be-"

"Because she's been on the run for years." Tonks finished, Sirius nodded

"Right. So Molly refused to let her get out of bed. I think Sierra won in the end, Molly said she could get up, but if she collapses she's on her own." He shrugged and smiled slightly, as if the sight of Molly being unfeeling towards anyone was amusing "So Sierra agreed, and then mumbled something about going out to get a Chinese, not having eaten one for fifteen years or so." He winced as a loud bang shook across the house, followed up by some more shouting

"And Molly told her she couldn't go out?" Tonks asked, eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling

"The least said, Sierra was not having it." He muttered "She started screaming at Molly, I think at one point she even stated she preferred getting murdered by Death Eaters than go another thirty seconds without a proper Chinese takeaway. She and Molly have been arguing about it for about half an hour now. The pictures had joined in at first, but they've given up." He jerked his head towards the pictures along the wall, all of them empty "They all left their frames, muttering something about peace and quiet, Mum was the best." He nodded towards the velvet curtains covering the picture "As soon as all the noise started up, the curtains shot back, she was this close to screaming," he held up his index finger and thumb, showing a space of about a centimetre "When she realised it was Sierra going psycho up there, cackled and shut up." There was another loud bang from upstairs and the two leapt up from the staircase as one of the stuffed house-elf heads mounted on the wall somehow managed to free itself from the wall and tumbled down to attack them

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked, cautiously toeing the elf-head encase it decided to attack again

"Went out not long after the two started up, said something about getting Sierra a Chinese." Sirius muttered, Tonks cackled at the information.

"Playing hero, then?" she laughed, "I'm gonna get a butter beer, ya want?" Sirius nodding, following his cousin down the hall, a glance over his shoulder as he slipped through the kitchen door told him that the people of the pictures were slipping quietly back into their frames and the curtains were pulled back on his mothers picture, and she was sitting their quietly, intent on hearing what her daughter was saying.


	10. Forgotten Thoughts

Everybody gasp and look amazed, an update after FIVE months! I have finally got back round to writing, so I hope all my reviewers have been patient enough to wait for me :) 

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea, we all know it by now. I don't own any of the characters, except for Sierra and a couple of less important characters, like Jake. Everybody else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Sierra grinned happily, licking sweet and sour sauce from her fingers as she carelessly pushed the now empty container away from her, grabbing up one that contained steaming rice, she smiled at Remus.

"Thank you," she said around a mouthful of rice "So much. You don't know how much I've missed this."

"I reckon I can take a wild guess." He mocked, eyeing the rapidly growing pile of containers that had contained Chinese food. Sierra, it seemed, had become a bottom-less pit for food whilst she had been away, and was still happily eating without showing any signs of getting full. She paused,. A spoon of rice halfway to her mouth, one eyebrow raised as she looked at Remus

"You're mocking me." She accused, throwing her hand out, causing the werewolf to dive under the table to escape the assault of rice heading towards him. His head appeared again at the sound of Sierra's muffled giggle, and she happily continued to shovel rice into her mouth

"I would do no such thing!" he grinned, ready to hide again if she decided to attack him with more food. She only grinned in return, and then her eyes flickered across the room

"Hey Si." She called out, throwing the now empty container to the side, Sirius walked over to the table, and Sierra grabbed the next tub from his hand

"Pig." he laughed, throwing himself into a seat, he cast a quick look to Remus, who nodded and exited the kitchen quickly and with muttered excuses.

A long silence followed.

"I'm sorry Sierra." Sirius said eventually. Sierra paused in her eating again, looking at him worriedly

"What have you done now?" she asked, he shuffled uncomfortably, and shook his head

"Nothing, not recently." He mumbled, and then his head rose so that their eyes met "Can you remember before the Death Eaters came to your house? The last time we talked?" Sierra put the spoon down, a frown gracing her face as she thought back

"Yeah…" she said eventually…

FLASHBACK

Carrington Drive was still and silent, light spilled from almost fully closed curtains onto the dark, perfectly trimmed gardens and snatches of sound from televisions were carried by the gentle breeze that swept the street from open windows. A young couple, both about nineteen, walked quietly down the deserted street, pausing halfway down and leaning towards each other as if they were kissing before going their separate ways, however, the man's eyes were locked on the join between tow houses and, as he watched, the two houses seemingly sprung apart as a third grew between the two, the couple did not show any surprise towards this new house, and broke away from their 'kiss' as the building stopped growing, grasping each other's hand, they walked up to the front door, the woman pulling out a wand and glancing around the street before she whispered a simple spell to the door, and the pair entered.

Sound greeted them straight away. A pair of loud, angry voices that echoed against each other and held the atmosphere of growing distaste. The couple shared a worried look, and hastened for the living room from which the voices were coming from.

A young man, only a year or two older than the couple, stepped up as they neared the room, stopping them from going through the door that hid the two people arguing

"I wouldn't go in there James," the young blond man said swiftly "Hallo Lily." The woman nodded her greeting, whilst James pursed his lips, looking over the head of the man before him to the door

"What's going on in there?" he asked, the blond man's face fell slightly

"It's Sierra and Sirius." He explained "I'm not sure what this one's about, was talking to Remus when they started up, but I think it's going to be a long one." He looked slightly worried, and Lily rested a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, Jake." She whispered gently "They'll sort themselves out before too long. Sirius will certainly stop before harm comes to his sister." The man nodded, understanding her words, and allowed her to pull him away. James watched them go for a moment, and then chanced to open the living room door.

Sierra and Sirius stood opposite each other within the room, they had been near identical twins since they were born, and that still showed in them today, their stances were matched, both standing with their fists balled at their sides, radiating an air of anger, Sierra's blue eyes glowering at Sirius from beneath long dark hair, whilst he himself gave her the same look through grey eyes shadowed by similar dark hair that fell into his eyes. The only other real differences between them, other than gender and clothing at that moment, were that Sirius towered slightly over his smaller sister, and she herself was heavily pregnant.

"…Sake Sirius! Stop babying me! I can look after myself!" Sierra's voice, slightly frustrated, was ringing out as James opened the door and slid in

"I'm only looking out for you!" Sirius replied "You're my little sister! I have to look out for you!"

"I'm your twin! Not fucking Regulus! I don't need you to look after me!"

"You're not doing anything like _that _for the Order!" Sirius yelled, his face red with anger "I don't care if Dumbledore gives you the order himself, I'm not letting you do it when you're –" the end of his sentence was lost in Sierra's own shout

"Sirius! I'm pregnant, not dying! Even Jake knows that I need to do this! If I don't do my bit to help, who knows what could happen to all of us! I'm not doing it for me! I'm doing it to help everyone in his fecking country from HIM!" she may have been smaller than Sirius, James noted, but in the heat of her anger, she seemed to tower higher than her brother, swallowing in the light from the room and James allowed himself a small smile at the thought that it would only ever be Sirius who would even _try_ to oppose his twin and her anger.

"Bloody hell Sierra! I'm looking out for you, that's all!" Sirius' voice held the agitation he felt due to this argument, and one hand unfurled to run through his hair "I don't want to see you hurt, and I don't want to see you lose the baby. _Jeese_, I never thought you'd be this fucking stubborn."

"Who the hell shove the pole up your ass?" Sierra's yell was slightly pained now, one hand going round to her stomach "I can't believe you Si, you're being such a bastard!" she turned on her hell, ignoring Sirius until she had reached the door, and then she turned a tear-stained face towards him "I hate you," she whispered "I don't want to see you ever again." She threw the door open, and slammed it shut after her, leaving Sirius to standing, gaping wordlessly, in the centre of the now silent room.

END FLASHBACK

"I'd forgotten about that…" Sierra mused quietly, Sirius reached out, grasping her hand tightly

"Sierra-" he started, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand

"Just shut up Si." She said "I don't want you to apologise, I've got nothing I need to forgive you for. I can't blame you for wanting to help me, I was very stubborn back then." She ended the comment by picking up her fallen cutlery, and once again diving onto the food. "Besides," she said between bites "I didn't go on that little mission anyway, did I? Went into labour the next afternoon."

"I was glad for that." Sirius admitted "The girl… the one who said she'd go in your place, she died Sierra. We didn't tell you this then, but there was an ambush. The Death Eaters _knew._ They were ready, and they completely obliterated that girl." Sierra paused, and a tear welled up in her eye

"Poor girl." She muttered "That could have been me. That _should_ have been me." Her spoon dropped again, and Sirius pulled her into a hug, whispering to his twin as she cried into his shoulder.


	11. Silent Punishment

Disclaimer: Same old thing. J.K Rowling owns most of the characters. I have a hold on the few and insignificant

* * *

Azkaban prison was dark and cold. Each cell was thrown into deeper darkness than that in a mine; only darker shadows, moving only occasionally, signalling that there were inhabitants with the stone walls and metal bars. Suddenly, the cells and stretching corridor were thrown into flickering light as the candles placed along the corridor between the two rows of cells lit themselves – signalling that the sun had risen outside – several of the prisoners within the cells groaned as the light woke them, though the large majority gave the new light little attention; they had already been awake, pacing their cells and muttering, or sitting silent and still on the floor or thinly-padded benches that served as beds, gazing unseeingly forwards.

It was second group that Sirius Black seemed to currently fall into.

He sat at the back of his cell, huddled in the dark corner as if his life depended on it. He had only been there for a month, and already he was showing the affect the fortress had on all its imprisoned occupants

He held little resemblance to the young, handsome man he had previously been. Though he was only twenty-one, his drawn in posture and thinning face showed him to be older, and his grey eyes were sunken and haunted, showing all of the pain he had suffered over the past year.

However, if one cared to look deeper into the man's eyes, they would see the flicker at the back of his eyes, the sure flame of sanity that refused to be extinguished, no matter how long they kept him holed up in this suffocating pit. Sirius Black knew of his innocence.

And it was that knowledge that would keep him sane for the next twelve years.

He was so caught up in his mind, that he did not realise that some of Dementors - the guards of the prison - had appeared outside his door, flanking a single, robed man, they opened the door, admitting the man inside, and closed it again, retreating from the cell when the man gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

Albus Dumbledore stood silent for a moment, watching the cowering man closely before sighing and walking over, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Sirius and steeping his fingers, peering down over his half-moon spectacles.

"Sirius." He said calmly, the man didn't respond, so Dumbledore tried again, and was rewarded by a small jump from the younger man, and scared eyes turned to look at him.

"Dumbledore." Sirius croaked hoarsely, he still cowered slightly, like a dog expecting a kick from its master. Dumbledore, however, smiled gently. He knew Sirius had had no part in the deaths of the Potter's, he also knew he'd have a hard time proving Sirius' innocence, but he would prove it.

"Sirius, how are you?" he asked, the younger man fixed Dumbledore with a slight glare, and he allowed himself a small chuckle before he turning grave

"Sirius, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." He started

"Sierra?" Sirius asked, Dumbledore shook his head, even though Sirius' twin had disappeared over a year ago, and they all knew against every possibility that she was dead, Sirius hung onto the smallest chance that the young woman was alive, or that they would at least find her body

"I'm afraid we haven't found anything of Sierra yet." Dumbledore said sadly, he had liked the female Black as much as he had the Marauders, the five had always been getting into trouble during their time at Hogwarts, to think of any of them as dead was hard, yet only two of the five remained alive. "It's about Jake." Sirius' head snapped up at the mention of his sister's husband

"What about him?" Sirius asked, after Sierra's death, the older blond man had moved in with Sirius, and had stayed at the house after Sirius himself became Secret Keeper for the Potter's, and had had to move out to hide.

"He's dead, Sirius." Dumbledore said sadly "He was attacked by four Death Eaters whilst he was returning from the shop. He killed two of them, but the others killed him." Sirius bowed his head, angrily blinking back the rage he felt

"Who killed him?" he asked quietly, afraid that if he made his voice any louder it would betray his hatred towards Voldemort's followers

"I do not know the names of the two Jake killed." Dumbledore said steadily "But they caught the others, Bellatrix and Algernon." Sirius nodded, angry with his cousin for what she had done

"Lynette?" Sirius voice wavered as he question after his niece, and Dumbledore's face once again broke into a smile

"She is well." He said, "I've asked Andromeda to look after her." Sirius smiled, and nodded, his cousin would look after the girl and would not let her forget about her parents, that he was sure. He shivered then, his eyes widening slightly and his head dropping back to the floor. Dumbledore turned his head slightly, the Dementors had returned, and stood silently in front of the cell, waiting for Dumbledore.

The man sighed, turning back to Sirius and resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder as he stood. Sirius trembled slightly under the grip, but seemed grateful for the friendly reassurance, for he raised his head again and gave Dumbledore a look full of determination.

"Goodbye Dumbledore." He said quietly, and stared at the Dementors unhappily. Dumbledore nodded, and walked to the cell door, Sirius' voice halted him there

"How's Harry?" he asked, his voice barely more than a cracked whisper. Dumbledore smiled

"He's well, and safe." He replied, and left the cell.

X

Sirius' eyes snapped open, and he lay still for a minute, trying to regulate his breathing. He remembered the day Dumbledore had come to tell him of his brother-in-laws death perfectly, it had been one more thing that had kept him sane during his time in Azkaban, though now he was repeatedly haunted by nightmares of his stay. Once he had calmed down enough, he remembered about Lynette, and knew that Sierra should be told the where-abouts of her child.

He lay still for several more minutes, before finally pulling himself up and out of the bed. A glance through the tiny gap in the curtains showed him that it was still night – everyone else in the house would probably be asleep – silently, he dressed and left his room, padding on light feet down the dimly lit hall.

He paused outside of one door, and then gently grasped the doorknob and twisted it. Light from the hall spilled into the room, and Sirius grinned to see that the bed within the room was empty of both a person and blankets. Turning his head slightly, his gaze landed on the glowing fire, and his grin widened to see the blankets from the bed had been laid before it, and a wolf slept within the folds of the covers.

He silently chuckled, and closed the door again silently, continuing down the hall and then downstairs, laying a glare on the curtains that hid his mothers portrait and then another at the house elf that passed him on the stairs – muttering to itself in the dark.

He entered the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and pulling out a bottle of butterbeer and turning to go and sit at the kitchen table.

He was already sitting there.

He managed to swallow back the yelp, but still jumped backwards with surprise. When he'd finally gotten over his shock – and his heartbeat had returned to its usual pattern – he scowled at the figure in the chair, which was crying with laughter.

"I _swear_ Tonks," he growled "One of these days I'm going to blast you with my wand when you do that."

"It's only a bit of fun…" she drawled back, her appearance changing to her current favourite of a pretty woman with violet eyes and dark red hair "You are such a bore."

Sirius grinned, tousling her long hair as he sat in a chair beside her, smirking at her scowl, he popped the cap from his butterbeer and took a drink.

"Lynette," he said, peering over the bottle's rim at her.

"Those years at Azkaban were not kind to you," Tonks replied with a frown "I'm Tonks. Say it with me, Sirius. To-nkssss…"

"I know who you are, Nymphadora," he retorted, smirking at her dignified look "I was just thinking about Lynette."

"She's fine," Tonks replied with a smile, realising that Sirius wanted to know about his niece "You should see her Sirius, she's a really pretty girl. Looks a lot like Sierra."

"I haven't told Sierra where Lynette's staying yet." He murmured, "I take it she's in Hogwarts?"

"Year above Harry," Tonks replied with a nod, a smile crept across her face "She's in Gryffindor."

"Oh dear," Sirius sighed dramatically "Another member of the Black family to shame my mother by not being in the Slytherin house." He smirked as Tonks giggled, and then brought his gaze up to meet hers "She's in the same house above Harry… that means she knows the Weasley twins?" Tonks nodded, her expression thoughtful

"Now that's an interesting thought," she mused "A Black dating a Weasley…"

"I fear for any children that will come from that pairing," Sirius drawled. He stood, leaving his butter beer half full, and glanced at Tonks "You won't tell Sierra where Lynette is, will you?" he asked, she smiled and shook her head

"I'm leaving that to the dear older brother," she smiled "Tell her soon though, Sirius." She said. The man nodded,

"I will," he promised as he set off across the room. He pulled the door open, paused, and looked back at Tonks, who was still sitting at the table

"By the way, Tonks," he said, "Next time you impersonate me, try wearing different clothes." Tonks looked down at her pyjamas, and grinned

"But you'd look so good in teddy pyjamas Sirius!" she called after him as he closed the door.


End file.
